


U is for Under

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [21]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, post Through the Looking Glass movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Hatter/Alice.</p><p>Set Post-Through the Looking Glass movie.</p><p>It was in those pauses that she found her life had the most meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Under

U is for Under

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland is property of Lewis Carroll. The movie version is owned by a ton of people who are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Mad Hatter/Alice.

Setting: Post-Through the Looking Glass movie.

Summary: It was in those pauses that she found her life had the most meaning.

Part Twenty-One in the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

How many times had she tumbled down the rabbit hole?

Footsteps in her life were made with small stumbles, pauses in them.

It was in those pauses that she found her life had the most meaning.

Coming back to her normal life again and again only kept reinforcing the fact that she did not _belong_ here. She travelled and she adventured and did many a thing that would make an Englishman or Englishwoman faint at seeing a "mere girl" doing, but even then...even then.

Her dreams would sometimes lead her to _that_ world against her wishes, leading her deeper and deeper. And she didn't want to come back out. The only reason she loathed those times, was in seeing her dear Hatter.

His smile, his infectious spirit...it was magic to her, more than any real magic could be.

And then she would see it crumble when it was her time to leave, to see the light leave those eyes, to see him try and hide his sadness...that, _that_ was what destroyed her most.

"I don't want to leave." She finally chokes out.

It had taken all of forever and she knew that even if she had came to that decision when she was old and wrinkles had taken over her face, that she'd see this _beaming_ smile at her, eyes looking at her with such utter devotion and love.

He claps her hands gently, smile deepening into something more special, more filled with a love he had been afraid to share.

"Then stay."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
